Luliconazole is an antifungal agent which is excellent in the action on fungi. At present, luliconazole is widely used as a pharmaceutical or medicine for tinea pedis and tinea corporis, and it is going to be applied for the action on tinea unguium. In relation to the pharmaceutical preparation (medicament preparation) of luliconazole, those known as problems to be solved include, for example, the stereoisomerization to form, for example, the SE isomer or the Z isomer, and the crystal deposition caused immediately after the application (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6). The problem of dissolution characteristics possessed by luliconazole exists on the background of the problem of the crystal deposition caused immediately after the application as described above, for which a lot of researches or studies have been made to realize pharmaceutical preparations (medicament preparations). However, not a few formulations have been rejected or unaccepted from the candidate of the pharmaceutical preparation on account of the problem of crystal deposition caused during the long-term storage of the pharmaceutical preparation system. The crystal deposition in the system is a topic concerning the effective concentration, and hence it is affirmed that the crystal deposition in the system is one of the important problems.
Further, it is also expected that luliconazole is to be applied to pneumonia and vaginitis (colpitis), without being limited to Trichophyton, because luliconazole has a strong antifungal action. In particular, as for these diseases, luliconazole also has an antiprotozoal effect on Trichomonas and luliconazole also has an effect against Chlamydia, which may coexist highly probably. Therefore, it is affirmed that luliconazole is expected to expand the application as compared with any other antifungal agent. In this context, it is assumed that luliconazole is to be used as a vaginal tablet or a vaginal suppository to treat vaginitis. However, in the case of the vaginal tablet, luliconazole has extremely low blending performance with respect to any aqueous carrier. Therefore, the development of any means to improve the blending performance is a great task.
On the other hand, it is known that the crystal of luliconazole is obtained by performing recrystallization from a mixture solution of ethyl acetate and n-hexane (see Patent Document 7). An investigation is also made about the crystal form of luliconazole (see, for example, Patent Document 8).